


Thanking Gabriel

by hummingfox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gabriel in the Bunker, Helpful Gabriel, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingfox/pseuds/hummingfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel’s joined the team and Sam realizes how much Gabriel appreciates a bit of praise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanking Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Treasure7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treasure7/gifts), [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



> I blame this little fic on treasureseven and aria-lerenderair. The idea was brought up about praise kink in one of Aria’s live streams, which on a separate note everyone should take part in just for the sheer joy and entertainment of chatting with cool Supernatural fans. I teased everyone with this plot and then was cajoled into writing the story. So, here’s my humble offerings as a first time Sabriel writer.

Sam had been slowly warming up to Gabriel now that he's returned and joined up with team free will. But he's noticed that Gabriel tends to do better when he's acknowledged for his accomplishments. So one day, he casually remarks about how long it's been since Gabriel's pulled a trick on one of them.

 

He come up behind Gabriel, who's reading his tabloids waiting patiently for Gabriel's attention to turn to him and then graces him with a smile. "Thanks, by the way."

 

Gabe's face scrunches in confusion, "For what, Samsquatch?"

 

Sam continues to smile. "You know, for not pranking me and Dean."

 

Gabriel just huffs and cracks a small smile, "Well, you haven't done anything to deserve it. And well, Dean's been tolerable, I guess."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few days later, while the guys were out they saw a guy who was berating some poor woman for her choice of clothes. Sam was ready to go up and deck the guy, because who the hell cared if some woman was wearing skin tight workout clothes in the park. Didn't the guy realize she may have been waiting for her workout partner? But before he can go over to shut him down, Gabriel's already flown over to the arguing duo and defending the poor woman. Gabriel's reading the riot act, which causes the man to start in on Gabriel.

 

"Oh, is this woman your prostitute?" the douche asked.

 

Gabriel straightened to his full height. "A prostitute? No. This woman is anything but a prostitute and not my anything. But you? I'd say you were a slug, but then that would be insulting to them. No. You will get what you've sown."

 

With a snap of his finger, suddenly the man curls into a ball, crying and itching at his crotch. "Next time, try being nice to get a girls attention. But first, I'd see a doctor about those sores. No one wants to sleep with a disease ridden mangy mutt."

 

Sam had come over and heard Gabriel's response and started to clap, along with several onlookers. Sam was beaming as he claps his hand down on Gabriel's shoulder. "You definitely gave him just what he deserved. Now, we should be getting back to our errand. Didn't you say you wanted to get that tiramisu from that Italian bakery we passed?"

 

Gabriel grinned back as they walked away, "Awe Sammy, I thought you said no to the bakery?"

 

Sam just shook his head, "Well, you deserve it after that display of restraint. Could have been messy and hard to explain if you had turned the guy into a slug and then squashed him like you normally would have done."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A week later, Gabriel's helping out in the bunker, translating some old scrolls written in ancient Greek. "See, this does talk about kelpies, but really he's just talking about how he lured one of them to follow him for a change and his kinky escapades with said creature. No real help with killing a kelpie but if you want to learn how to relieve your urges on said creatures, I'd be happy to help."

 

Sam shudders and shakes his head, "No. Geeze!  Why was that even kept here? Is there anything helpful in that scroll or can we burn it?"

 

Gabriel grins, "Nope, not really all that helpful. Shall I get the lighter fuel and marshmallows?"

 

Sam grins, "Yes, I'll get the Hershey bars and graham crackers. Bring anything else that's like that, please?"

 

The archangel beams, "Really? I didn't think you'd be happy to burn ancient scrolls?"

 

Sam nods, "I will when it's revolting and unhelpful. Really appreciate the translation help, Gabe."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Within the month, Sam had realized that Gabe lit up anytime his good deeds were noticed, but more importantly, he continued to be helpful. It was making life in the bunker easier for all. Sam hoped Gabriel would be willing to alter other patterns for the better.

 

Gabriel was telling stories of his time on Earth, just after leaving Heaven. Castiel would sit and listen avidly as Gabe talked about his time as Loki. Sam smile at the somewhat doting look on Cas' face and wondered himself about some of those tales about Loki. "Hey Gabe, any truth to the stories about Loki's kids?"

 

The trickster quickly looked over at Sam, sitting with a book of Norse tales open on the table and laughed. "Well, yeah actually. They got the kids right. And let me tell you, they were a handful."

 

Castiel frowned slightly, "But I thought our Father had forbidden the creation of Nephilim. Are you saying you not only fathered Nephilim, but that they still exist?"

 

The archangel sighed, "Fathered a couple and even bore one. But they're less Nephilim and more Godlings in their own rite. Besides, I wasn't strictly obeying Heaven's command at the time." He then glared at the angel, "And they're to remain off limits. You hear me, little brother? They are my children, even if they no longer wish to see me."

 

Cas nodded in understanding. "Your children will remain between us, brother. No harm shall come from me. They are my kin too."

 

Gabriel grinned broadly. "Thanks, bro!"

 

Sam smiled and continued to read the tales of Loki until Dean called Cas away for some reason or another. "Glad to see you two getting along like brothers. I don't think I've seen Cas happier."

 

Gabe just shivered happily and then smiled. "Yeah, it was nice. One day, I'd like to introduce my kids to the rest of the family."

 

Sam smiled, "I'm sure it'll be good for everyone." Sam then closed the book and headed off to the archives. "Want to help with the inventorying?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam was slowly becoming closer and now constantly praised Gabe for his help. When Gabe took out the garbage throughout the bunker, Sam just smiled and mentioned, "Thanks, it's such a pain to get the trash to the dump when Dean bitches about contaminating the Impala."

 

Sam then slowly adds touching Gabe on his arm as he passes Gabe busy reading the latest tomes to verify the veracity of the text. He leaves mini Twix bars or Snicker bars as he pass, "Thanks for looking into those text. It'd take me hours to do what you can in minutes."

 

Then on a hunt, Gabe decides to join the team, even donning a suit with his own fake FBI badge. With the four of them, they can easily split up to interview the witnesses faster. Gabe is great with the kid who saw their Mom and Dad being brutally killed by the "pale mean old man" after safely tucking him into their old station wagon. Gabe lightly pressed his fingers to the kid's forehead and the boy finally falls asleep for the first time in 2 days since the incident.

 

"Poor kid. Hopefully his grandparents can help him get past this event. I may not remember how messed up Dean was, but I remember the stories of how messed he was from Mom's death," Sam sighs.

 

Gabriel nods, "Yeah, I've altered his memories now. He just remembers a car accident with a drunk driver killing his folks. What with the grandfolks already sending the car to the dump, it'll be fine. They'll also want the kid to remember it as a car accident and will perpetuate the lie. He'll be fine."

 

Sam gapes at Gabriel, "I think I love you for that Gabriel. Thank you. You just saved that kid a lifetime of misery."

 

Gabriel blushed, "Awe kid; don't tease unless you mean it."

 

Sam then just winks as he tells the grandmother that they've finished their investigation and won't be troubling them any longer.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once they finished the hunt, where the ghost of the old man had indeed been killed by the previous owner of the station wagon, which ended up having an iron chaise, thus saving the little boy, Gabriel was hanging out in Sam's room.

 

Gabriel grinned watching Sam separating his dirty laundry. "So, want to talk about that love comment back there?"

 

Sam blushed, "Well, it was sweet and a perfectly angelic thing to do. It's exactly what I thought angels were supposed to be like... before I met them. But then, I never should have expected angels to like a tainted being like me I guess."

 

The archangel then vowed Sam would never feel that way about himself again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam was washing the dishes from their latest meal, since Dean had made dinner when Gabriel popped in. "Hey giagantor, whatcha up to?"

 

Sam nodded to the soapy water with a bitch face.

 

Gabe grinned, "Want some help? I'll rinse and dry? Or I could take care of it all." He raised his fingers ready to snap at Sam's say so.

 

Sam just chuckled and shook his head. "Grab a towel, short stuff. It will only take a few more minute this way. It won't kill you to do it the human way for once."

 

The trickster grinned brightly before taking the towel off Sam's shoulder and started rinsing clean, soap covered dishes. Each time their fingers brushed, Sam would shiver next to Gabe, and Gabriel noticed how Sam's soul flared brighter at each touch causing a small grin to slip from the archangel mouth.

 

Once the dishes were dry and put away, Sam slowly pulled Gabriel into a hug and bestowed a light kiss on the angel's cheek. "Thanks for helping. I know you didn't have to waste your time with me."

 

Gabriel growled and pushed Sam up against the cabinets. "You listen to me, Samuel Winchester. I do not waste my time and you are most definitely NOT a waste of time either," before placing a searing kiss on Sam's lips.

 

Sam slowly responded to the kiss, closing his eyes, bringing a damp hand up to Gabriel neck, and stroking his fingers against Gabriel's pulse. Sam's other hand rested against the archangel's hip before pulling him closer. Gabriel teased lightly at Sam's lips with his tongue, silently begging entrance. Sam gasped, before intertwining his tongue with the Archangel's. The taste of cherries bursting over Sam's tongue from Gabriel's, the remnants of the sucker Gabriel had been eating earlier. Gabriel grinned as Sam moaned and shifted his legs, placing one between Gabriel as Sam lightly rested against the cabinet top.

 

Gabriel stepped closer and dragged both of his hands through Sam's hair, gripping some tightly and tugging, dragging a growl out of Sam. Gabe then slowly dragged one hand down his back before moving under his layers of shirt to the skin of Sam's lower back. He lightly teased the skin with his fingernails, sending shivers up Sam's spine.

 

Sam clung tightly, fighting his own body's need for oxygen as he continued to exchange kisses with Gabriel. He could feel Gabriel's body responding further to the kisses as a pressure against his thigh, his own need thickening against Gabriel's hip. With the lack of oxygen making his head spin, Sam pulled back with a gasp, resting his forehead against his new lover's.

 

Gabriel opened his eyes and grinned brightly at the sight before him. Sam looked thoroughly debauched from the kiss alone. Sam opened his eyes dazed and panting. The archangel winked, "Definitely not a waste of time.  Want to continue this discussion somewhere more private?"

 

Sam nodded and grabbed Gabe's hand before dragging him off to his room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In the morning, Sam was pleased to see the trickster had stayed and shivered at the hand petting through his hair. "Thanks," he murmured softly. Gabriel paused briefly before resuming his stroking, "For what now?"

 

Sam smiled sleepily, "For staying. For caring. For being you. And for loving me." Gabriel groaned, "Damn it, Sam. You keep doing that, and you'll never get rid of me."

 

Sam's eyes twinkled before snuggling closer to the warmth of the angel, wondering briefly if the flickering touches of something (could those be feathers?) over his arms, "That would be fine with me. You know I do love you right."

 

Gabriel smiled softly. "Yeah, I think I got the hint, kiddo."

  
  
The End


End file.
